Bendita letra
by Fantasiacoral
Summary: Y pensar que todo comenzó leyendo una sección del diario escogida al azar que estimuló sus poco serenas hormonas. Chiaki/Nodame. One shot


**Nota de Autora: **¡Hola! La sección de español de Nodame definitivamente necesita más atención, así que vengo a colaborar (?). Éste es mi primer fic, one shot para ser exactos, del fandom y nació producto de un reto de fickers. Espero les guste, es un tanto cliché y sencillo y tampoco de mi estilo, pero cumple lo que se pedía :D

**Disclaimer: **La historia de Nodame Cantabile ni sus personajes me pertenece, pero el fic en cuestión sí.

No permito que **tomen sin mi consentimiento **éste one shot. Graciasdenada.

* * *

**Bendita letra. **

Y todo comenzó leyendo una sección del diario escogida al azar.

"_Ciertos misterios y mitos del sexo" _

Su expresión de desconcierto en un comienzo, al ver tal artículo en un periódico como aquel fue realmente única, pero con todo y el morbo lo continúo, al fin y al cabo a él quería saber qué tipo de "mitos" podía haber en algo tan sencillo y, porque no admitir, placentero como el sexo.

Desde el inicio la lectura se le hizo bastante amena e y en varios ratos, cómica, hasta que llegó a esa parte:

"_¿Es cierto que los hombres prefieren a las mujeres con pechos grandes? _

_Querido lector, a esta pregunta no sería errado responder afirmativamente. _

_Según una encuesta realizada el año pasado por sexólogos en las ciudades más habitadas del país, se descubrió que al ochenta y nueve por ciento de hombres les atraen mucho las _(copa D)_ mujeres con_ (copa D)_ esta peculiar característica. Se estuvo haciendo ciertas _(copa D)_ investigaciones al…." _

Copa D.

D

D

D

Meneó la cabeza una y otra vez, deteniéndose ni bien se sintió mareado y se recostó cómodamente sobre el sillón. Era increíble que con sólo leer un párrafo así ya estuviese pensando en la talla de sujetador de Nodame. (Querido director de orquesta Shinichi Chiaki, ¿Todavía no se ha dado cuenta que de por sí saber que copa es su autodenominada esposa significa lo "conectado" que está con ella?)

por lo que intentó alejar cualquier pensamiento repentino que le viniese a la cabeza. Dejó el diario en la mesa y empezó a buscar la partitura de la última pieza de Verdi que tocaría con la ___Roux_Marlett en su próximo concierto.

Vamos, tenía que distraerse.

No, cuando los chelos tocaban la parte del _prestissimo _tenía que cambiarlo por un _pressando _porque la acústica del teatro distorsionaba lo sonidos en cierto grado. Lo mismo pasaba con las violas al momento del _legato, _debía ser reemplazado por un _legatissimo _y luego, cuando él mismo interpretase la conocida Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven con el nuevo piano de cola, en vez de tocar _quasi _piano_ Recitativo _lo haría piano _quieto… _

Un minuto. P-piano, pianoforte. ¿Por qué el piano ya no podía quería salir de su mente? Había algo que no le permitía razonar tranquilo. Piano, tocar, ensayar, partitura, concurso cercano, el nocturno en do sostenido de Chopin, Nodame… ¡Eso era!

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que Nodame estaba metida en el cuarto de baño? Había estado practicando para la tercera ronda de una importante competencia musical con tanto ahínco que, como era normal en ella, había olvidado asearse por días. Y como también ya era costumbre, la obligó a bañarse y le prohibió salir si no se aseaba.

Sin embargo, Nodame seguía metida allí y ya casi una hora había corrido desde que entró.

Quizá era posible que le hubiese ocurrido algo en la tina.

(Entonces una sensación de "esto ya lo viví" apareció súbitamente)

O quizá era únicamente su imaginación. Lo más probable es que Nodame estaría jugando con el agua, creando nuevas muecas extrañas, haciendo lo que "las mujeres hacían mientras se duchaban", cambiada tal vez, arreglándose el cabello.

Sí, seguros sería así. Y él de tonto que ya se estaba poniendo paranoico ¿verdad?

Pero los minutos continuaron avanzando, lentos y rápidos a la vez. _Lentos y rápidos. Lentos, rápidos, D. Lentos, rápidos, D, bañera, Chopin… _

Al final Chiaki terminó por hartarse de su zozobra. Aún con duda abrió la puerta del baño, el aire caliente chocó con su rostro y por instante creyó escuchar un "Mukyaaa ¿esperabas verme desnuda?". Mas no fue así, todo estaba muy silencioso. Dirigió su mirada hasta la bañera y la encontró tal como ella le había encontrado a él años atrás: totalmente drogada, flotando en el agua y ensimismada observando un punto fijo del techo.

Se apresuró a sacarla de allí, tomó con prisa todas las toallas que halló en el camino, la alzó en brazos, mojándose la ropa entera y a penas la tapó. La llevó hasta su cama en un estado de confusión plena. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer en estos casos, no sabía si estaba abochornada o mareada, sofocada o lo que fuese.

Si Nodame hubiese estado consciente le hubiese dicho "¡compra anguila, compra anguila!"

Su desesperación fue tan grande que por más de tres minutos ni se percató de la desnudez de la muchacha, tuvo su cuerpo que temblar para que Chiaki se diese cuenta de aquel _insignificante _detallito. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella, un notable y fuerte sonrojo tiñó su rostro por completo inclusive las orejas. ¿Y cómo no? Si bien no era la primera ocasión que contemplaba a una mujer como dios la trajo al mundo, esta vez la mujer era _Nodame _y eso hacía que la situación fuese muy distinta, por algún motivo le puso demasiado nervioso de lo que llamaríamos normal.

La cubrió con lo primero que vio: su nuevo suéter traído desde Estocolmo y por el tamaño de éste únicamente logró tapar las zonas íntimas con las justas.

_(Los hombres prefieren a las mujeres con pechos grandes .Copa D D D D Nodame, NoDame)_

No. No. No. ¡No era el momento para que estuviese recordando aquello! ¡Tenía que averiguar cómo _revivirla _y pensando en eso conseguiría todo menos ayudarla! Mente fría, mente fría.

(Sí, sí, sí. Mente fría, pufff. ¿A quién engañabas, Chiaki?)

Estaba a punto de alejarse de la cama para traer alguna cobija que sea útil, no obstante la larga mano de Nodame agarró su muñeca, evitando que se mueva un paso más.

—Chiaki Shini… —murmuró soltando un suspiro. Aparentaba estar alucinando. —…n-no te vayas. —Megumi soltó su muñeca y se movió inquietamente, quedando echada de costado. El suéter acabó en el suelo y el rubor, fuera de todo pronóstico, pudo aumentar su tonalidad.

Deee DE D D Deeeeeeee.

En un abrir y cerrar la dichosa prenda estaba de nuevo encima de ella. ¡Y tenía vedado moverse de allí!

—Tonta Nodame ¡¿Cómo es posible que ni para bañarte eres cuidadosa? Sólo a ti te pueden pasar este tip…

—Ni lo digas, sempai. ¿Ya no recuerdas que te pasó lo mismo?

El color rojo dominaba sobre su piel. Tosió ligeramente y con una velocidad impensable una manta azul la envolvió de pies a cabeza. Chiaki se volteó, dándole la espalda y cambiándole de tema, le respondió:

—Veo que ya estás despierta. Entonces, vamos, párate y termina de asearte para que puedas cambiarte, hace frío…—una pequeña risa proveniente de Nodame interrumpió su discurso ejemplar, luego sintió otra vez esa mano larga tomando su muñeca y jalándolo hacia la cama, provocando que cayese de espaldas sobre ésta. Un escalofrío inopinado le recorrió la espalda entera.

Los dedos de su novia retozaban en su cuello.

—Las reacciones de Chiaki sempai son muy graciosas. ¡Quiero ver más de esas!

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Un extraño gesto se dibujó en la cara de ella cuando percibió lo cercano que estaba el talentoso músico. No pudo impedir sonrojarse ante ello y como si fuese por inercia cerró los ojos y se tapó el rostro con las manos, lo cual para su personalidad era bastante inusual.

En esa oportunidad el que rió fue él.

—Con que reacciones graciosas, ¿eh? ¿Seguro que quieres ver más?

De acuerdo, Nodame no era una estúpida y sabía que Chiaki estaba actuando diferente. No parecía ser el mismo hombre serio de siempre. Y en realidad, si esta situación hubiese ocurrido días atrás, seguro que antes que nada le habría tirado una almohada o le hubiese gritado que dejase de pensar en idioteces. Mas ahora era todo lo contrario ¡le estaba siguiendo el juego!

Nodame notó que lentamente sus brazos estaban separándose, y por ende sus manos se iban alejando de la faz hasta que estuvo descubierta. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

—Eeeek ¿E-estás bien, Chiaki?

—Sí, por supuesto que lo estoy, tontilla.

No le pudo objetar nada al chico porque sus labios fueron silenciados por los de él.

Parsimonioso. Apresurado. Inocente. Apasionado. Suave. Feroz.

Abrazar la cintura de ella, aferrarse a la nuca de él. Sentir muchos más estremecimientos. La manta cae, el pelo negro se revuelve. Los labios se hinchan. La D aparece otra vez en la mente de alguien, oh sí…

Y todo para que finalmente Nodame se rinda ante Morfeo y su canto, quien le saca la lengua con descaro a Chiaki. El sueño la controla, el joven director se rinde también. Él no es ningún aprovechado y comprende lo agotada que se debe encontrar. Habrá que arroparla bien para que no le dé un resfriado, puesto que sigue desnuda.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama, se golpea la cabeza y se pregunta a sí mismo cómo demonios se descontroló. Mejor será retomar su estudio de Verdi y Beethoven, sí, ellos no lo tentarán como lo hizo un maldito artículo de diario y tampoco revolucionarán sus poco serenas hormonas.

El único problema, es que no puede dejar de acordarse de una bendita letra.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡Gracias por leer! Ojalá les haya gustado.


End file.
